The Kitten
by Sherra-Kaiki
Summary: No summary at the moment


******DISCLAMIER: I do not own any vocaloids and they belong to their respective companies.**

* * *

**The Kitten**

"I hate you I hate you! Why do you always make my life miserable!" Having saying that, Len ran out of the house, without looking back.

Hours had passed since the last argument with Rin, now Len feels kind of hungry due to skipping his lunch. _But I won't go home, not till Rin apologize…..it's her fault after all….._

As if mocking him, the rain suddenly falls, heavily and hard. Cursing mentally, he ran to the nearest shelter-the abandoned bus stop, with a covered top. Upon reaching the place, he saw there was an occupant- a reddish-pink hair girl, with her wrist-length hair tied into two low ponytails, playing with a ginger color kitten. "Hello, are you taking a shelter too? I'm sure this little kitty will welcome you too!" The kitten mewed, like in response to the girl's words.

"Eh…yeah…..thanks." Being always polite to strangers, Len greeted back to this 'strange' girl. While waiting for the rain to stop, he couldn't help but wonder who this girl is. She looked kinda familiar, but no matter what he can't trace where he seen her before in his memory.

"Hi, since we are going to be mates for a moment till rain stops, maybe we should introduce ourselves. You know, to know each other better. My name is Iroha, what's yours?"

Taken aback from the sudden introduction, he managed not to sputter his name, "eh….Len, just Len."

"Oh, Len-kun. Nice to meet you! By the way you look unhappy to me. Care to share what happen? I promise I won't laugh or tell anyone about it." Hugging the cat, she sat on the floor, waiting for his story.

"…don't you hear of an idiom call 'curiosity kills a cat'?"

"Ouch, that's bad of you, Len-kun. I thought a child like you shouldn't frown so much. You know, it's bad for health." Pouting, she looked at Len with a sincere expression, and determination shone in her eyes, wanted to help him. Somehow, she remains him of Miku (for sincere face) & Rin (the determination), when they wanted to help him with whatever trouble he felt.

Sighing, he sat down beside her. _Might as well….she is just a stranger, after all. Maybe…..she can help me to sort out the thoughts…._ Taking a deep breath, he recalled what happen in the morning…

***3 hours ago***

"Damn Rin…..where the hell is she now….Taking away my PSP like that…." He mumbled, walking around the house for past half an hour. Today Ryuto had lend him the game he had hunted for days – Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3, in exchanged to show him how to beat the final boss he had hard time to clear using his favorite characters. As a gamer expert, he helped him to clear the game in no time and now here he is, looking for his PSP to play the full story of it.

"Rin! Stop hiding and come here! I know you had borrowed my PSP again without _fucking_ asking and I promise I won't be mad this time! Just _fucking_ return my things and I will be good!" If anything, he knew he would be dead meat for using a curse word to his sister, but since he couldn't find her, might as well trying to lure her out.

"Len! Who teach you to use that word!" Bingo, she came out from her hiding place, Luka's wardrobe, and yelling at him for becoming a bad child (but who is she saying, she also pull pranks at people too, as much as Len does. Or even more), how she is going to re-educate him and blah blah blah, while Len ignored her and went to the hiding place and found- a broken half piece of the PSP.

"…Rin, what is this?" Trembling, he took out the pieces. Anger was building up, filling over his body.

"Eh, well, you see…..I was playing the 'Intense Song' extreme mode…and I somehow overdone it. Sorry, I'll return you-"

"_Somehow_ overdo? This is not the first time it happens Rin! Last month you broken my NDS into half because of some games you played! And just last week you broke my handphone just because you are angry over someone! And now this! What have I done to deserve them!"

"I'm sorry Len, I…."

"I hate you I hate you! Why do you always make my life miserable!" Having saying that, Len ran out of the house, without looking back.

***Present***

"…and that's what happened….." Len said, sighing. Having a person to talk to, he felt a bit better now. Through he still don't understand the guilt feeling resting inside him.

Silence filled over them, with only the rain still pattering heavily, and the sky still as dark as night. As he wondered if she fallen asleep, she spoke.

"Well, you feel guilty, right? Because you didn't let her have a chance to apologize, and also saying something so harsh to her."

Stunning, he looked at her, who was patting the kitten that fallen asleep in her arms.

"Well, you see. 'Hate' is a strong word. Unless you dislike that person or the things enough, and when you think of them, they only give you displeasure and unhappiness, it won't affect you much at all. However when you used this word in impulsive feelings and actions, after sometime this guilty feeling will start eating you." Putting her finger at her chin like thinking hard, Iroha continued, "Well, what I'm trying to say is you are still young, and you shouldn't hate things like that. Maybe Rin-rin really had her own shared of stress over her that she does things without thinking consequences, and as her brother you should be extra patient at her. Well, maybe it's like a bad thing as a boy, but girls' feelings are so delicate that a single words or actions can break them easily. Maybe a little easier to break than your games." Looking back at him, with gentle eyes, she waited him for answers.

Thinking over her words, he found some truth on it. When he left, Rin seems to try to apologize, trying to do something to make up her actions. As her twin, he hadn't given much thought on her, nor thinking that how guilty she felt as she had broken so many of his things. After all maybe she even tried to sneak out to replace him a new one, but he had returned home earlier than usual that she hid from him. _I hadn't been a good brother too….._ he thought.

The kitten woke up, and mewed. Jumped out from Iroha arms, it went to Len and nuzzled at him. "Aww…look, kitty also want to comfort you too~" She squeaked, and pouting over it.

Looking at her, and to the kitten, which stared at him with its wide, round eyes, and back to Iroha again. A smile creep up to his face. "Thanks, I think I know what to do now." _I'll apologize to her too…_

Nodding her head in approved, she smiled happily. "Glad that I'm able to help Len-kun~ Hey, the rain seems stopping now." Looking up, the sky beginning to clear up, and a rainbow can be seen hanging over the sky.

"Quick, make a wish before it disappears!" Having saying that, she closed her eyes, holding her hands together, and chanting whatever wish she had on mind.

Laughing at her actions, he looked away, only to find a blue teen running towards their direction, holding an ice-cream theme umbrella and another two umbrellas –a plain yellow one and a Hello Kitty theme one. "Hiya Len, I finally found you. Geez running away like that, do you know Rin had been crying after you left?"

"Kaito-nii!" "Kai-kun" _Huh, did she… _

"Hi Iroha, nice to meet you here. Did Len give you any trouble?" Giving his trademark smile, he greeted her. Passing her the Hello Kitty umbrella, he continue, "Here, I found this when I went out to find Len."

"My umbrella! Thank you sooo much! And my wish came true! I thought I lost it forever…." _So she made a wish of finding her umbrella back…and….._

"How do you know each other, Kaito-nii?" Len asked, unable to hold his curiosity anymore.

"Eh, well….do you remember I had done a duet 'Key of Destruction and Lullaby' with a girl called Nekomura Iroha? Well, you finally met her in person." _Nekomura….Iroha…._

"I remember now! Last week Kiyoteru showed us the picture of his new family member! That's where I had seen her before!"

Laughing, she replied, "Yup! I'm Teru-nii's sister, Nekomura Iroha. Nice to meet you again, Len-kun~ Must be because I'm without my usual hat that you don't recognize me at all~" she pouted at him. Picking up the kitten and open the umbrella, she said, "Well, good luck for whatever you do Len-kun~ Now I shall go home with dear little kitty now…"

"Hate to ask you these, but was it a stray cat again? Kiyoteru did mention that if you haven't clean up your room you are not allow to pickup anymore cats home." Kaito asked.

Freeze on spot, she slowly turned and faced Kaito. "He did…..tell you this….?" Wondering what would happen next, Len looked at Kaito, waiting.

It was a very long silence, and when Len was thinking (again) that if she won't move or stand fainting she suddenly screamed. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa, I'm sorry I'm sorry little kitty! I can't bring you home now…what should I do " Panicking, she ran around in circles.

Gotten scared by her sudden actions, the little cat mewed, jumped off from her hug and landed to Len's arm, who caught it in a hurry. "Huh…?" stunned by the cat's reactions, she looked at Len, who had hugged the cat from being harm. Mewing, it nuzzled it's head on Len's arms.

"Haha, I guess the cat likes you a lot, Len." Laughing, Kaito remarked. A light bulb lit on Iroha's mind.

"THAT'S IT! Len-kun, maybe you can help me look after it till I clean up my room. Or Teru-nii approves me for owning one more in house. Please~ you must help me…no, this poor little cute innocence creature which is homeless." She said, pleading him that he would took care it on behalf of her.

"Well, what did you say Len? I can help you to peruse Meiko if you want to." Looking gratefully at Kaito, she turned back her attention to Len, waiting his final answer.

"Well, it's not a big deal….."Len stated, and Iroha holds one of his hands up with her hands (as his other hand is hugging the cat). "Really? Thank you sooooooooooooo much! By the way you can name the cat if you want. I got to go now. I must do my hardest to make a prefect room for my Kittens!" Squeaking to herself, she dashed out of the shelter, which the rain has completely stopped, and the sky is blue once again. Turning back after a few steps away, she waved for goodbyes before running off again.

"Haha, always in the hurry. Shall we go home now Len? Oh have to tell you first that Luka is unhappy today so you might want to be careful. And you have to settle the things between both you and Rin asap….." Looking at him, who is stroking the kitten's head absent-mindedly, only nodded on his words.

"Kaito-nii, what name should I give to her?"

"Eh?" surprised by his question, Kaito thinking hard. "Well….anything you like, I guess. So long is easy to call and it likes it, that is."

"Ok, so she called 'Rain' from now on. Nice to meet you Rain." Holding the cat up high, Len greeted the cat, which it mewed in respond.

"Haha, it a good name, so shall we go now? I'm sure both of you are hungry by now." As if on cue, Len's stomach growled loudly, earning another laughed from Kaito and embarrassment from Len. Patting his head, Kaito head off first, with Len and the kitten, Rain, followed behind. _I decided_, he thought, _I shall apologize to Rin…..after have my late lunch_.

* * *

Kaiki: I know, it cheesy, crazy and whatever you name it. But this thought struck on my head for a long time, and bother me so much that I finally decided to write it. Hopefully everyone is enjoying the story as much as I do~ *thumbs up*

Pls read & review so I know I've done well for this friendship of Len X Iroha =)


End file.
